Sing Me a Melody
by Ocein
Summary: It is amazing what passionate music can evoke. Finding themselves alone in the lab one night, Olivia shares a talent and a vulnerability with Peter.


_Sing Me a Melody  
_Fringe is a J.J. Abrams, Fox Network Production.  
_Peter/Olivia relationship._

AN: I thought I'd just go out on a limb with this concept. And just a warning that things get a little seductive, hot, and heavy.  
Also, reviews are greatly appreciated!

*************************************************************************************

Every time her hand brushes her hair out of her face he smiles—sometimes inwardly and sometimes it is noticeable to anyone looking.

She gnaws the cap of the pen while in deep fixation on the file in front of her. Peter has noticed that she is unable to keep still while reading. In the past twenty minutes she has moved from gently tapping her fingers on the desk to playing with the defiant wisps of her, held loosely in a high bun, hair to finally gnawing on her pen.

Sensing eyes on her, Olivia takes the pen-cap out of her mouth, sets down her glasses, and glances over at Peter brazenly.

Quick to reply and dismiss any awkwardness of being caught starring, Peter chirps, "how about some coffee?"

Olivia inhales, closes her eyes, and exhales. When she opens her eyes, Peter is surprised to see a timid smile plaster across her face. "How about some music instead?" she asks.

He chuckles and shakes his head; in disbelief he shifts his attention back to the beaker in front of him. _What was that compound Walter was rambling on about? _Peter is lost in the assignment in front of him while Olivia approaches the piano, sits, and stares at the keys.

Her hands begin to move. They move slowly up and down the piano caressing the keys. Flabbergasted and amused, he smiles and approaches the piano when he hears words escaping Olivia's lips. The lyrics move in tandem with the chords. Tenderness, passion, sultry, melancholy—these are adjectives that spring to Peter's mind as he closes his eyes and listens.

Her hands move faster along the keys and her voice, which was once a whisper, has found its confidence for she sings a bit louder. Somehow Peter, in his incredulity, manages to sit on the bench next to her during her impromptu performance. Signaling the end of the song, her hands begin to slow and her voice once again returns a whisper. Even though she has pressed the keys to the last chord to the tune, her foot remains on the damper pedal; the chord reverberates throughout the room. Finally, feeling like an eternity of bliss to Peter, she closes her eyes and releases her foot from the pedal.

When she opens her eyes she finds a set transfixed on hers. Smiling at his slightly agape mouth, she whispers to Peter, "I thought you would enjoy a little entertainment."

"I never imagined that you would sing me a melody" he whispered back not wanting to break the ethereal mood.

Feeling slightly embarrassed she chuckles and turns back to the keys. "What? Was it that bad?" she bemused partly wanting him to not answer.

"It was beautiful," he surmised still engrossed by her beauty. Feeling slightly uneasy, she tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Would you like to hear another piece?" she asks keeping the same volume.

He nods and her hands begin to move and create a slow sultry groove of a, unfamiliar to Peter, love song. Less than a minute in she feels his eyes pierce her and naturally, a blush creeps high to her temples. The air suddenly feels thick with passion and yearning.

Olivia slows her melody down by drawing out chords longer than necessary. Unable to stand Peter's intense fixation on her any longer she slowly turns to face him. She is not surprised to meet eyes full of emotion—yearning, fervor, and tenderness. Her eyes begin to fall to her hands as she feels a bit ashamed of her sudden expression of vulnerability. Before she can react to the situation she has placed herself in, Peter's lips swoop down to capture hers. Following in pursuit of the tone created by the love song, he tenderly caresses her bottom lip with his lips. Just as the song had picked up pace and emotion, the kiss progressed to something deeper and more passionate than both had anticipated. Hands caress once reserved and secretly coveted skin. Peter's lips quickly migrate from Olivia's lips to her neck while her hands get lost in his hair. Quickly aching for her lips again Peter forces his tongue into her humid mouth. In their sudden realization that they both need air to sustain themselves, they break the kiss and gasp for air.

Olivia's eyes find Peter's once more and she just stares into them while softly panting. Wanting to savor the moment before it becomes engulfed in a fit of passion and lost, Olivia nuzzles into the crook of his shoulder. Peter rests his face on top of her head and inhales the scent of her.

"Stay with me tonight," he whispers and her blush deepens.

When he exhales she meets his gaze once more. In effort to validate the passion they shared as anything but a brief bout of yearning, she smiles and nods. He smiles back and is gone in a second to grab his keys and their jackets. Smiling to herself Olivia stares at the piano.

"Ready?" Peter chimes delicately.

She looks up, smiles, and closes the cover to the piano. Peter grazes the low part of her back, leading her out the room. The door shuts behind them and she swears she can still hear the chords of the song echoing throughout the room. She smiles at the thought of continuity and lets Peter lead her to the car.


End file.
